Many people have a need to support their stomach after surgery or to separate body members such as legs, after surgery or child delivery, and in some people there is an inherent compulsion to assume the fetal position when relaxed, lying in bed, awaiting sleep. Some people assume this position as a matter of natural relaxation and often find it satisfying to hug a pillow against their stomach, thereby augmenting the restful condition they have assumed. Additionally, other types of surgery make it desirable as a matter of comfort to hug a pillow against the stomach, or between the legs or both, while resting the head on part of the pillow. However, there is until the time of this invention no single pillow made into a configuration which enables the simultaneous use of a pillow placed at these strategic parts of the anatomy.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a unique pillow which can be advantageously used wherein the head, stomach, and legs separately, simultaneously or in a variety of combinations come to bear against portions of the new pillow in a manner that increases the comfort or is pleasing and satisfying to the user. A special pillow which enables all of the above desirable attributes to be realized in a variety of combinations is the subject of this invention.